Amor escrito Hamor
by Alfrep Llonz
Summary: La Historia de como Una nación( America, Alfred Jones) pasó de ser un "admirador secreto" a ser el esposo de otra nación(U.K. Arthur Kirkland) Mi primer fanfic. ele eme ele espero que les guste y si no, es por que no haman a Alfrep Llonz. UsUk o Usuck *-* entren pliz ! hay Enprej hen hel 5,jard hen hel 4 y boda hen hel 3.
1. Confesión

Me prezento, zoi Alfrep Llonz, maz konocido komo hel Amelicaguaii, o admin Alfrep.

lez traigo hun famfic de hel USUCK , ke hez mi otepe ! ( mai outipi)

Ezte fiq ez zuper caguai. Es mi primer fic aqui. oh seh.

Advertencias: La kawaiiosidad de Alfrep. No se quejen por las faltas de ortografía, o háganlo en reviews .w.  
Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz

* * *

Amor escrito Hamor.

capitulo uno: Confesión

Alfred lo único que quería el amor de Arthur.

Buscó muchas maneras de ser tierno, hacer que se fije en el y que lo quiera. Indirectamente, claro. Le dejaba chocolates con cartas anónimas en su escritorio, se creó un correo electrónico anónimo y le dejaba mensajes, e incluso dejaba regalos en la puerta de su casa. En todas estas, le dejaba pequeñas pistas al inglés, por que sabía que le gustaba jugar a ser sherlock holmes. Todos los días, Arthur recibía algo por parte de Alfred, sin saber que era de parte de este, claramente. Pero un día, noto algo extraño en una de sus notas. habían escrito amor con "h" al principio. Solo había una persona, o más bien dicho nación que desde pequeño se equivocaba y escribía mal las palabras.

Alfred F. Jones.

El inglés tomó su teléfono y marcó el numero de Alfred, que estaba en su casa preparándose una hamburguesa. Cuando escuchó el teléfono, corrió a contestar, por que podía ser su amado. y efectivamente era él. Contestó el teléfono como si nada, pero al oír su voz, comenzó a gritar y chillar como histérico.

Estaba enamorado de Arthur.

Arthur no pudo terminar, le irritaba cuando el americano tomaba esas actitudes infantiles, y le cortó la llamada. Alfred se puso muy triste, y se comió dos kilos de hamburguesas. después tomó su auto, sus tarjetas de crédito, una maleta con ropa y se fue al aeropuerto, compró el último vuelo a londres , que consiguió con mucha suerte, y se fue volando hasta el reino unido. Cuando llegó, Arthur estaba enojado, mcomo siempre. Alfred lo abrazó y eso le molesto más al inglés.

-¿que te pasa Iggy?- preguntó el de ojos azules

-Nada que te importe bloody wanker- respondió pesadamente el inglés.

-Algo te pasa... ah ya sé, te pesan tanto las cejas que estas de mal humor.

-cállate estúpido yanqui, vete a tu país si viniste a molestar.

-¿te peleeaste con tus hadas?

-no!, es que un idiota me ha estado molestando

-¿que, a tí? , ya no temas, llegó el hero a defender a su tsundere, ha jaja.. tu dime quien te molesta y yo me encargo.

A Arthur se le ocurrió una idea brillante. Comenzó a lanzarle indirectas, quizá con eso el menor se daría por aludido y confesaría finalmente que era quien le enviaba las molestas cartas y le llenaba de regalos y mensajes. Al principio era divertido, pero luego se volvió estresante, y en cuando sospechó que era el americano, pues ya le comenzó a disgustar el hecho de que fuese tan afectuoso. Ya había sufrido en el pasado por culpa de ese muchacho. No se quería volver a encariñar con él.

- Veras América.. de hace un año y medio me llega... algo, ciertas cosas que son muy molestas.

-¿ te llegó tu periodo? wow dude, no sabía que las naciones ukes también menstruaban.

-No interrumpas... me refiero a que, me han enviado regalos y...

- Osea que si menstruas puedes dar hijos!

- Alfred, no es eso. es que un anónimo me envía obsequios, e-mails y cartas de amor.

-Y si puedes dar hijos... !podrías ser la madre de los míos! yo te hamo!

- Callate idiot... tu me ¿que?

-TE HAMO... quiero que te cases conmigo y me des muchos hijos. No me importa que ames a Francia, mi hamor por ti es más grande que los cinco metros de Gilbert.

-Osea que fuiste tú!

-yo qu.. NO, YO NO FUI EL QUE TE ENVIÓ TODOS ESOS MAILS NI LOS REGALOS NI LAS CARTAS, TAMPOCO TE DEJÉ CHOCOLATES NI BOMBONES EN TU ESCRITORIO, NI TE REGALÉ UN OSITO QUE CANTA CUANDO LE APRIETAS LA MANITO! , ESE YO NO FUI.

-Alfred... yo no mencioné los chocolates, ni bombones ni el osito.

-Oh Sh*t! ¿entones que dices?

- De qué

- Tu, yo, matrimonio, hijos, una casa en la playa... piénsalo

* * *

Eso es todo... los quiero, dejen reviews y si no no importa, ya que es mi primer escrito caguai equiz de!

- Alfrep Llonz c:


	2. Desición

GUENO, COMO HERA MUI CAGUAI, KISE ASER HEL CAPITULO DOZ lml

kiero darle laz graziaz a kienez me dejaron sus rebiewz ~ tres !uno

me inzpiraron phara zeghir hezte eztupido i senzual famfiq

lez dejo hel capitulo doz,

i recuerdem La kawaiiosidad de Alfrep. No se quejen por las faltas de ortografía, o háganlo en reviews .w.

Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz

* * *

,w,

Amor escrito Hamor.

Capitulo dos: decisión.

Arthur estaba pensativo, sujetaba su cabeza con su mano y suspiraba. Tenía que tomar una decisión.

En un comienzo, Alfred le había pedido que salieran, de eso ya llevaban más de dos años saliendo. En la primera cita, aceptaron ser novios, pero debido a su trabajo como naciones, no podían verse a menudo, solo se escribían e-mails, hablaban por teléfono, videollamadas, chateaban, ya que tenían muy poco tiempo libre para tener citas, por lo que tampoco habían tenido relaciones. Solo habían llegado hasta el grado dos; toqueteo y lamidas. Lo difícil para Arthur, era tomar la decisión correcta. Alfred, después de haberlo dicho muchas veces en broma, finalmente luego de esos largos dos años, decidió pedirle matrimonio formalmente.

Fue hermoso, Alfred esperó que el sol estuviese a punto de ponerse por el mar, después de una junta, claramente. Justo ese día, el cielo se tornó de un tono magenta, y el norteamericano caminaba despacio detrás de Arthur, guiándole lentamente mientras cubría los ojos del inglés. Exactamente cuando el sol estaba a punto de ponerse, Alfred quitó sus manos de el rostro del británico, quien vio como se ponía el sol, mientras en el cielo, con un tono magenta hermoso, pasaba un avión a chorro escribiendo "ARTHUR, DO YOU MARRY ME?", cuando bajó la mirada, se encontró a Alfred arrodillado frente a él, con una cajita estuche abierta, la cual contenía un hermoso anillo, con una piedra preciosa verde como los ojos del inglés. Arthur no cabía en sí de le emoción. Abrazó al de ojos azules, para que este no lo viera llorando, por que estaba muy emocionado. En ese tiempo había logrado enamorarse mucho más de Alfred, pero la duda cruzó por su mente, al igual que el doloroso recuerdo de su pasado. Por un momento, temía que Alfred nuevamente fuera a hacerle daño, sabía que no sería capaz de herirlo, ya que se había vuelto en un novio amoroso, sobre protector y muy atento. Pero dicen que las cosas con el matrimonio cambian. Le dijo que lo pensaría, aunque por dentro solo decía que sí. Alfred le dijo que se tome su tiempo para darle la respuesta, pero Arthur insistió que no importaba, que el viernes de esa semana le diría la respuesta.

Ya era viernes, y todavía no sabía que contestarle. Se la pasó la semana pensando en que pasaría si su jefe o sus jefes se oponían. Por lo menos no estaba contra las reglas que las naciones se casaran, ya que anteriormente había asistido a la boda de Ludwig con Feliciano y a la que fue invitado, pero no pudo llegar por retraso de vuelo, fue a la boda de Berwald y Tino, los padres adoptivos de su hermano Peter. Necesitaba decirle que si, que si quería casarse con él, pero tenía miedo; miedo de que con el tiempo le deje de amar, miedo de que le lastime como lo hizo hace más de trescientos años, miedo a que se fuera a aburrir de él. Su corazón no soportaría otra decepción por parte del americano. Arthur tenía miedo al rechazo, a la soledad. No sería capaz de soportar el sufrimiento si le llegase a herir nuevamente.

Pero estaba enamorado... amaba la forma en la que Alfred era atento con él, aunque el inglés actuara tsunderemente, amaba a ese norteamericano con todo su ser. Alfred lo era todo para él, disfrutaba de sus caricias, sus abrazos , sus besos... a veces tiernos y delicados, otras veces un poco más bruscos y apasionados, pero sin duda, los mejores eran aquellos desesperados, siempre se los daban cuando dejaban de verse por mucho tiempo. Alfred lo cuidaba, lo protegía, a pesar de ser tan infantil e hiperactivo, cuando se trataba de defender a su caballero inglés, era el ser más centrado y sincero. Amaba sus dulces abrazos, su tierna compañía, su infantil manera de ser, que le sorprendían a cada minuto con su esponteniedad. Tal vez, si tuviese la certeza de que las cosas siempre serían así... pero no es fácil asegurarlo.

Alfred llamaba a su puerta, el plazo se había cumplido y tenía que darle una respuesta, hacerle saber cual fue finalmente su decisión. El inglés corrió a abrir la puerta, estaba muy sonrojado, por suerte antes de besarle, Alfred lo abrazó delicadamente. Posterior a eso, ambos fueron al living de la casa de Arthur, quien sirvió té y un café para su novio. Luego de hablar de muchos temas que en realidad no tenían mucha importancia, Alfred tocó el tema.

-¿ya te decidiste?

-¿A qué?

-Ya sebes Iggy, a mi propuesta.

Inglaterra se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos. Traía el anillo puesto.

-No quiero que te sientas presionado... sé, que fue muy pronto, pero hay algo que yo...

Alfred fue interrumpido, de la nada, Arthur se lanzó sobre él, robándole un largo e intenso beso, con su rostro todo sonrojado, en ese beso, sentía que se moría y volvía a nacer, el suave roce de sus labios, combinado con la batalla de sus lenguas, al cual el estadounidense siempre ganaba, el aroma delicioso y dulce de Arthur mezclado con el olor a fritanga de Alfred, daban el toque sutil. Lentamente, se separaron, Arthur con sus ojos llorosos, el rostro sonrojado, la voz cortada y una leve pero sincera sonrisa, miró a Alfred, tomó sus manos e intentó hablar.

-A-Alfred... acepto.

-Really?

-Yes, pero... la verdad es que tengo miedo.

-¿miedo?

-si, miedo a que puedas dejar de amarme. a que puedas olvidarme o dejarme...otra vez.

Alfred se acercó más a Arthur, abrazándolo de manera que la cabeza del inglés quedase acurrucada en el pecho de el hero, quien besó el cabello de su prometido con dulzura y de manera protectora.

-Yo jamás te dejaría... no podría vivir sin tí, si no te tengo a mi lado.

-Alfred...

-Eres lo más importante para mi, incluso más que las hamburguesas, los videojuegos y el helado. Tú eres mi vida y no me importa si no puedo ser perfecto, nadie lo es. Quiero enamorarme de ti cada día más, y hacer que te enamores de mí cada día más.

-Alfred...

-No me importa nuestro pasado, ni nada. No quiero que nada ni nadie se nos interponga. No me importan tu heridas en tu corazón, por que sé que puedo sanartelas, no me importa si cada día tenga que hacer una locura nueva para enamorarte. Lo único que me importa, es lo que siento por ti.

-Alfred... y-yo...

-Dime Arthur.

-...Yo te amo...

* * *

Shoooosh!uno

hal fim thermine hezte kapitulo gehi ;-; me zalio mui mui gehi, pero no himporta, ez pod k imglateda no me hama i tenya ke dezaogarrme.

**huna pregumta... ¿le pongo jard (hard) o noh ?**

**la hotra pregumta... ¿ke hagan hel secso hamtez o dezues de kazarzeh?**

(zi no lhe p'ongo jard, iwal voi ha memzionarr ke lla tubierom relasiones zecsuales )

Eso es todo... los quiero, dejen reviews y si no no importa (si importa)!

- Alfrep Llonz c:


	3. celebración

Jai dudez... Alfrep ougen! (again)

En hezte capitulo se cazan hal finn *w* , hezte es hun pock maz largitho ,komo lha alfrepconda, eza zi k hez larga.

advertemciaz: Ungria ke hez mui fujoshi. memsion de hel enpreg (M preg) de itadia. Musho hamor gei i hun ezjot mui semsual.

ke maz... ah zi, ke no are maz de sinco capituloz, pod ke zoi vien pro i zoi un edue ele eme ele un jiro *w*

dizftutem hel kapitulo. Tanvien darhle laz grasias a ezaz caguaiosas pherzonas ke me dejan rebiewz...

**IMGALATEDA LAS HAMA!uno**

CIN NAHDA MAZ K DESIR, LEZ DEJO HEL CATIPULO, DIGHO KAPITULO TDEZ :3 THREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!

-W-

* * *

Amor escrito hamor.

Celebración.

Arthur corría de un lado a otro, estaba nervioso. Llevaba varios meses preparando todo, y no podía creer que solo le quedaran tres días para la boda. Todo había pasado tan rápido, estaba ansioso y nervioso, corría para todos lados, organizando, preparando el salón de bodas, Incluso ya estaba histérico. Francis tenía que soportar todos los gritos del anglosajón, por que se había ofrecido a ayudarle en los preparativos de la boda, ya que le gustaban mucho las bodas al francés. Por otro lado, Alfred se encargaba de organizar detalles, ver lista de invitados, encargar y pagar las cosas y con ayuda y asesoría de Kiku, adornar una iglesia en Massachusetts, que era donde ambos decidieron contraer matrimonio.

Ya faltando dos días, Alfred radiaba de la emoción, le sonreía a la vida, al mundo. Abrazaba cada mañana al despertar a su amado. A pesar de que dormían juntos, el americano respetaba la decisión de Arthur de "nada de cariñitos hasta la luna de miel" y como Alfred no quería dañarlo, tenía que aguantarse. La tentación era muy grande, más aún los días previos a la boda, ya que cuando Arthur llegó a los estados Unidos, olvidó llevar pijama, por lo que Alfred compartía la parte superior de la suya con su prometido. Verlo levantarse, pasearse solo en la camisa, que le quedaba ancha, larga de mangas y le llegaba hasta el muslo, con esa carita tierna de la que se había enamorado, y ese tono tan sumiso y uke con el que hablaba por las mañanas, o en las noches cuando ya estaba cansado, vaya que tentación más grande para el pobre hero. A veces, se paseaba solo en camisa por la casa, tomaba así el desayuno e incluso lo veía salir de la ducha todo sonrojado, mojado y solo cubriéndose con una toalla. Alfred ya estaba al borde de la locura. Pero todo sacrificio lo hacía por su Arthie, el lo valía todo.

Al día anterior a la boda, Arthur no quiso salir del cuarto; estaba nervioso, inclusive echó a Alfred a dormir afuera, por lo que a la mañana, se levantó desde el sofá para arreglar los últimos detalles, mientras que Arthur esperó que el gringo se marchara para salir y hacer sus quehaceres, los cuales terminó temprano, al igual que Alfred, para hacer sus despedidas de soltero. Ambas les parecieron aburridas, los pobres estaban tan enamorados el uno de el otro, que ni se fijaron en la fiesta, solo pensaban en su prometido. Inclusive Arthur desistió de beber aquella noche. Arthur, festejaba junto a los europeos, mientras que Alfred con su hermano Matthew y sus primos lejanos latinoamericanos. Algunos asiáticos fueron de una despedida a la otra. Ludwig y Feliciano se retiraron antes, pues el italiano no se estaba sintiendo bien producto los síntomas de su embarazo(*) . La noche era joven, y los angloparlantes no podían dejar de pensar e su boda.

Hasta que llegó el gran día, Americat corría por la casa con la humita- corbata de Alfred en su hocico. El norteamericano corría tras el animal para intentar quitársela, mientras el minino se escabullía y trepaba por donde podía. Finalmente Heracles tomó al gatiito , le pidió que le entregue la cinta, a lo que el animal obedeció, y luego se la facilitó al americano. Kiku muraba la escena con el esmoquin del rubio en sus manos.

Luego el gatito comenzó a seguir a Gilbird, y el prusiano gritaba como loco por que el gato gordo del novio se comería a su awesome amigo. Elizabetha también estaba ayudando a Alfred, ya que era el novio, y muy despistado. No podía olvidar ningún detalle. Una vez listo todo, Alfred subió a una limusina, acompañado de Elizabetha, Kiku, Heracles y Gilbert, que no paraba de lloriquear mientras acariciaba el ave entre sus manos.

-Oh mi awesome gilbird ¿te hizo algo ese gato feo y gordo?

Alfred estaba nervioso, tenía miedo de cometer algún error, miraba hacia la ventana, pensando en su amado Iggy. tenía miedo de fallarle, aunque se decía a sí mismo "soy un héroe" La limusina se detuvo frente a la iglesia, Ayudaron a Alfred a bajarse, para que no ensuciara su traje, y tras alistar unas últimas cosas, y saludar algunos invitados, quienes en su mayoría eran naciones o algunos diplomáticos, incluso Tony estaba en primera filia, y era quien llevaría los anillos, a pesar de que Arthur se rehusara.

El novio se fue a parar al altar, faltaban 15 minutos para que la ceremonia comience. Estaba nervioso y no podía esperar, ya estaban todos sentados, incluso había llegado el cura, pero Arthur no llegaba. Alfred miró su reloj nuevamente, aun faltaban dos minutos, y cuando sonaron las campanas, dos minutos exactos después, en la puerta de la iglesia apareció Arthur, vestido de Blanco y tomado del brazo de su hermano mayor Scott, quien traía cara de pocos amigos.

Avanzaron hasta el altar, con el largo velo de Arthur arrastrándose por todo el largo pasillo, y sostenido por Wy y Sealand en la colita. Una vez que llegaron al Altar, el escocés lanzó una mirada de odio, luego una sonrisa nostálgica al americano, y se fue a sentar. Comenzó la ceremonia, mientras el padre dictaba los votos y esas cosas, ambos novios estaban tomados de las manos, no dejaban de sonreírse sinceramente. Arthur tiritaba mucho, estaba más nervioso que Alfred. A Elizabetha la sacaron de la iglesia por hemorragia nasal, Roderich negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta. De repente, un ramo de flores comenzó a volar, solo Rumania, Noruega e Inglaterra pudieron ver a Bunny Flying Mint, que le entregaba las flores a este último. Luego, El alienígena se acercó al altar, con los anillos sobre un cojín. Francis y matthew, que eran los testigos, subieron al altar.

- Alfred F Jones , aceptas a Arthur Kirkland como tu legitimo esposo y prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarlo y respetarlo por todos los días de tu eterna vida hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Hahah~ yeah! Acepto encantado.

- Y tu Arthur Kirkland, aceptas a Alfred F. Jones legitimo esposo y prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarlo y respetarlo por todos los días de tu eterna vida hasta que la muerte los separe?

- Y-yes... Acepto.

El amable hombre del registro civil se ofreció de ir a la ceremonia y casarlos simultáneamente con el cura, para ahorrarle papeleo a ambas naciones, y para obtener fotos y autógrafos para su fujoshi hija, que estaba enferma en un hospital.

- Bueno señor América- dijo el notario- debes colocarle el anillo al señor Inglaterra y decir : "Yo te coloco esta alianza como señal y promesa de nuestro amor constante y fidelidad duradera"

-Hahah~ That's right... Arhur, Yo te coloco esta alianza como señal y ... ¿ y qué más?

- y promesa de nuestro amor constante y fidelidad duradera

- ah Ok... Arhur, Yo te coloco esta alianza como señal y promesa de nuestro amor constante y fidelidad duradera.

Alfred tomó delicadamente la mano de Arthur, le colocó el anillo y le sonrió tiernamente.

-Su turno señor Inglaterra.

- Alfred... Y- Yo te coloco esta alianza como señal y promesa de nuestro amor constante y fidelidad duradera

Arthur tomó la mano de Alfred, le colocó el anillo y sonrojado, le regaló una de sus más sinceras y tiernas sonrisas. Finalmente el sacerdote dijo

-En virtud de la autoridad que me concede Dios, y a este amable hombre las leyes del Estado de Massachusetts , los declaro Marido y hombre... Puede besar a su uke.

Alfred rápidamente tomó a Arthur por la cintura, lo atrajo hacia si, y se besaron, cerrando el compromiso de la manera más dulce y bella que podrían pensarlo ambos... "besándose" La historia de ambos recién comenzaba con un beso, que cerraba su pasado y abría las puertas a un futuro mejor, por que en este futuro los dos podrán amarse enteramente, ya que son inmortales. A la salida de la iglesia, les arrojaban arroz a los felices novios, quienes se subieron a la limusina de "recién casados" y se dirigieron al salón de bodas.

Alfred y Arthur no dejaban de besarse, y una vez que lo hicieron, Arthur acurrucó su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo para sentir los latidos de su corazón. Amaba sentir el corazón de su Alfred, y este lo abrazaba, acariciándole el cabello, y su corona de flores de donde salía el largo velo que arrastraba, y que ahora el ojiverde tenía doblada la punta del velo en sus manos. Ambos estaban muy felices, finalmente estaban casado, aparentemente el más feliz era Alfred según algunos, otros apostaban que el más feliz era Arthur.

* * *

En el salón de bodas, los esperaba el cóctel. Alfred se servía de todo lo que le presentaban, mientras Arthur, sentado a su lado, bebía un té especial que había llevado Yao para la ocasión. Gilbert y Antonio se pusieron a cantar karaoke, mientras Kiku cambiaba las canciones. Tino y Berwald se estaban aburriendo; Tino por que tenía que cargar en sus brazos a Peter que ya se había dormido, y Berwald por que tenía vergüenza ajena por las ridiculeces que estaba haciendo Dinamarca. Mathias comenzó a hostigar a Noru, que estaba sentado en una mesa junto con Islandia. Abos estaban tranquilos hasta que llegó el danés a acosar al noruego, y como este lo rechazó más de diecisiete veces, se fue a buscar pelea con el sueco.

Francia dejó de tomar vino y se unió al karaoke de sus dos mejores amigos. Italia estaba con sus antojos y se comía todo, aunque no le gustara. Alemania le decía que no haga eso, por que luego le dolería el estómago, mientras que Lovino golpeaba a Ludwig,culpándolo por que Antonio cantaba mal y por que por culpa del alemán, su hermano veneciano estaba en ese estado. Im soo yong se aburrió del karaoke de los bad friends trio, empujó a Kiku y colocó el Gangnam Style, subiéndose al mini escenario y montando todo un show. Yao, que estaba tomado de la mano de Ivan, estaba muerto de la vergüenza. Belarus miraba con odio al chino, pero eso fué hasta que su hermana la tomó de la mano, y se la llevó.

A los cinco minutos, cuando el koreano estaba en la mitad de la canción" gentleman", las chicas cortaron la música, y salieron vestidas de maid Hungría, Ucrania, Bélgica, Liechtenstein, Belarus ,Taiwan y Seychelles , hicieron un baile sexy-kawaii, que prepararon especialmente para la ocasión. Los hermanos mayores de Arthur no se quedaron atrás, Gales, Escocia y ambos irlandas hicieron un baile sexy back, completamente improvisado, pero salió a la perfección.

Cuando ya estaban todos divirtiéndose, pasándola bien y riendo, menos a Canadá por que nadie lo veía, Alfred se levantó silenciosamente, tomó la mano de su esposo y juntos caminaron hasta la limusina, en dirección al hotel junto al mar donde sería su luna de miel.

* * *

NO JUE MUI LARGO, PEDO NO HINPORTA.

le iva ha ponehr el jard aki, pedo mejorr ke lo pongo hen la luma d mihel w

**(*)** Itadia kedo henverazado de hel Doipzu por tener musho seczo zalbahje, huna amija de hel otdo kurzo me dijo ke le pomga muxo jard i ke temgan ijoz, hen um primzipio hezte fiq iva dirijido a zer MPREG USUK , pero ai jente ke no lhe guzta hel Mpreg, azi ke lla no ze, keda hen sus manoz (en zuz rebiewz)

otra koza, grasias por leer, zi ham yeggado aki zijnifika ke ham zido juertez i poeroxas kmo para leer miz pemdejadaz, llo zoi gueno, goldo pedo gueno.

loz kiedo musho... azta hel otro kapitulo. ezpedo aktualizar promto.

_**nos olemos luego...**_

- Alfrep Llonz.


	4. Fusión

Hel kapytulo jhuadto *0* ... lla falta poko pada k zhe akabe hel fiq (ke pena u_u)

pedo la byda zige (?) ezte kapytulo hez zolo de hartur y Alfrep

hen ezte ezcrivy hel Jard, i hen hel ultimo ce yevaran huna zopresa !huno

**Advertencias: MUCHO HARD, RELACIONES SEXUALES EXPLICITAS .La kawaiiosidad de Alfrep. No se quejen por las faltas de ortografía, o háganlo en reviews .w.**  
**Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz**

LLA ZABPEN, HA LEEER *W*

* * *

4. Fusión

Alfred miraba felizmente por la ventana, Arthur dormía, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro del americano. Estaban en la limusina, rumbo al hotel. El camino era muy largo, llegaron cerca del amanecer, un lujoso hotel cinco estrellas a orillas de una playa tropical, hermoso. Alfred se movió con delicadeza para despertar a su amado, quien lentamente abría sus ojos para encontrarse con la amplia sonrisa de su esposo. Esa sonrisa de la que se había enamorado.

-Mi vida, despierta, ya llegamos al hotel- dijo dulcemente Alfred tras depositarle un beso en la frente a su esposo.

Arthur restregó sus ojos con sus puños y abrió se incorporó lentamente, siendo ayudado por Alfred a bajar del vehículo. Tras de ellos, el botones del hotel bajaba sus maletas y las llevaba al cuarto que habían alquilado, el más caro y lujoso del edificio. No llenaron papeles ni nada, ya que tenían todo arreglado, solo retiraron la llave en el "central desk" (recepción) y se dirijieron a su habitación, una grande enorme y muy elegante, también era muy amplia y la cama era grande, de dos plazas y suave. Alfred abrazó a su esposo suavemente por la cintura, y lo apegó más a su cuerpo, Arthur puso ambas manos en los hombros de Alfred, se acercó para besarle dulcemente en los labios. Había llegado la hora, tenían que hacerlo.

_no tengas miedo Arthur... nuestro amor está escrito "hamor"  
_

Arthur se separó del beso y le miró temerosamente a los ojos a su esposo. Este pudo notar a través de su mirada el miedo. Alfred recordó una conversación random que habían tenido las primeras citas:

-HAJAHA~ Arthur... ¿eres virgen?

-Q-que? , ¿por que preguntas eso?

-Nada... curiosidad. ¿no estarás pensando que yo quiero?

-Calla Alfred, ni siquiera lo insinúes.

-¿ y por qué te sonrojas, Iggy?

-Es que... no he tenido relaciones hace más de 600 años.

-WHAT THE FU...!

-Es cierto, además, yo no suelo... ya sabes...

-No te entiendo Arthur, explica.

-No!, baka... es que, si es cierto, no he tenido muchas veces sexo en mi vida, por ejemplo , de cinco veces, tres fue con chicas y las otras dos, bueno...

-QUÉ!

-... y-ya sabes, iba abajo. Además, no he ido abajo desde que era un chiquillo, debo tener muy estrecho y me da miedo intentarlo.

-Pero me confesaste la cita anterior que odiabas salir con chicas y que ... oh.

-Así es, lo hice esas tres veces para no sentirme tan solo.

-No temas, Yo jamás te dañaría... otra vez.

* * *

Regresando a tiempo actual, Alfred se sentó en la cama y miró a Arthur que estaba sonrojado y asustado, pero a la vez muy ansioso. El americano le dijo a su esposo, que si gustaba pasara al baño un rato, que él saldría al balcón a mirar las estrellas. Alfred no quería presionar a Arthur, si bien estaba más ansioso que un niño esperando la navidad, prefería dejarle su espacio, además, tendrían tres semanas de completa soledad y tranquilidad para intentarlo.

Aunque por otro lado, Alfred deseaba con ansias hacer al amor con Arthur en su noche de bodas. Estaba tan distraído y perdido en sus pensamientos y en el firmamento, que de repente sintió un par de suaves y cálidas manos rodeare el pecho, y un rostro bello y delicado cargarse ligeramente en su espalda. El estadounidense volteó, y se encontró con la mayor belleza que habían presenciado sus azules ojos; La suave y blanca piel de Arthur era alumbrada por la luz de la luna llena, sus ojos color esmeralda resplandecían y su ruborizado rostro encajaba con el pequeño baby doll color rubí que traía puesto y que marcaba hermosa y sensualmente su figura.

-Arthur, creí que temías usar ese tipo de ...ropa.

-Así es Al, pero a veces hay que hacer cosas por los seres amados.

Dicho esto, Alfred tomó de los hombros a su Pareja, lo lanzó suavemente a la cama, y se subió encima. Arthur se afirmó del cuello de su esposo, besando sus labios con despertada pasión. Alfred por su parte, correspondía felizmente. Ese sin dudas era el mejor regalo de bodas. Alfred puso su mano bajo la delgada tela de la parte superior del traje de Arthur, acariciando el pecho de este y haciéndolo estremecerse con cada toque, deleitarse con cada roce.

Arthur se dejaba llevar por Alfred, se quedó tendido en la cama, entregándose a merced de su amado, quien masajeando ligeramente bajaba las manos, jugaba con su ombligo, provocando que Arthur se retuerza bajo las manos del americano. Alfred bajó aun más, hasta llegar a la prenda que cubría las partes intimas del inglés. Arthur, al sentir el dedo de Alfred desliarse lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo por sobre la ligera tela, y apretando, lanzó un gemido, que fue callado con un dulce beso, posteriormente Arthur arqueó la espalda y abrió sus piernas.

Alfred mordió por sobre la tela, y Arthur mordió sus labios para no gritar, luego abrió aun más las piernas, y Alfred lentamente con los dientes retiró dicha prenda que le estorbaba, una vez removida, se encontró con el erecto miembro de su amado, que pedía atención. Lo tomó entre sus manos, con mucho cuidado, como si se tratase de algo muy delicado e importante. Comenzó a masajearlo con la yema de sus dedos, del origen a la punta, donde tocó un poco más fuerte y brusco, como si tocase un botón.

Arthur gemía muy rápido producto del placer que su esposo provocaba en su cuerpo. No tardó mucho tiempo, para que el británico se corriera en las manos de su esposo. Arthur, no dejaba de pedir disculpas entre jadeos. Alfred se quitó rápidamente la camisa y sus pantalones, incluyendo la ropa interior. Ya casi salía el sol, y aprobechando el liquido blanco que su amado había derramado en sus manos, lo usó como lubricante. Primero introdujo un dedo lentamente, para preparar el cuerpo de su esposo, quien chillaba de dolor, luego fueron dos dedos, los que movía hacia dentro y hacia afuera primero lentamente, luego un poco más rápido, y finalmente en movimiento de tijeras, una vez que Arthur dejó de chillar y le dijo que se encontraba listo, retiró sus dedos, y los reemplazó por su enorme y erecto miembro, que introdujo lentamente en el cuerpo del inglés, levantandole una pierna para tener mayor comodidad al penetrarlo.

Le costó mucho introducir su miembro en el interior del inglés, ya que era muy estrecho. Una vez que introdujo su pene completamente, comenzó a darle lentas embestidas. Arthur gemía y lloraba, le dolía demasiado, aún así, le encantaba tener a su amado dentro suyo. Alfred buscó las manos de Arthur, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de este. De a poco, y a medida que le pedía su esposo, Alfred fue intensificando el ritmo y la rapidez de sus embestidas, sin soltar jamás la mano de Arthur. Fue de menos a más, hasta llegar a un ritmo en el que Arthur tenía sus piernas sobre su pecho, sobre sus piernas el cuerpo de Alfred, quien le besaba y tomaba su mano a la vez que se lo metía más fuerte y más duro.

El inglés movía sus caderas al ritmo de las embestidas de su esposo, cada vez más y más, ambos lo estaban disfrutando, era hermoso. La perfecta coordinación espontanea de ambos, que sin duda alguna estaba haciendo el amor. Llegaron a un punto en el que ambos sentían que no podrían más, en el que su felicidad y su emoción les llevó a lo más alto y de pronto, bajaron rápidamente, corriéndose al mismo tiempo, alcanzando el clímax ambos juntos, a la vez. El sol salió justo en el minuto en que ambos se corrieron juntos.

Alfred, sin salirse del cuerpo de Arthur, y ya cansado por haberse ido dentro de su esposo, tomó suavemente a este, moviendolo de manera de que Arthur le diera la espalda a Alfred, quien le rodeaba con sus brazos, cubriéndolo con la manta y acurrucándose junto a él. Ambos se durmieron en esa posición; Arthur en posición fetal, con sus manos sobre las de Alfred, quien abrazaba al inglés por la espalda y rodeaba a este la espalda con sus brazos, juntando ambas manos sobre el pecho del británico.

* * *

Horas más tarde, Arthur abrió los ojos, se incorporó en la cama, con un molesto dolor en su colita. Se entristeció al notar que Alfred no estaba a su lado, pasó sus dedos por el rostro y notó el anillo. Sonrió, estaban casados. Arthur sintió un peso caer sobre la cama, era Alfred que había recogido una conchita en la playa y se la llevó de regalo. Arthur, sonriendo, dejó el presente de su esposo en la mesita de noche junto a la cama, y se dejó besar y acariciar por su juguetón esposo, quien llevó esos juegos a otro nivel. Bajó su mano desde los hombros, pasando por la espalda, hasta el trasero de Arthur, acariciándole las nalgas. Sintió como el británico se quejaba producto el dolor de la "noche de bodas" Alfred abrazó a su esposo, y sin que este lo notara, quitó sus propios shorts de baño, arrojándolos al piso, sin importarle que aun estuviesen con arena.

Arthur se afirmó de los hombros de su amado y levantó su trasero, sentándose sobre la punta del miembro del americano. Con sus dedos, fue abriendo su ano y sentándose de a poco sobre su esposo, lanzando horrendos gritos de dolor y derramando lágrimas. No le importaba, solo quería probar algo nuevo, sin importarle cuanto le doliese. Alfred posó sus manos en la cadera de Arthur, ayudando. Arthur se sentó finalmente, sintiendo toda la hombría de su amado dentro suyo. Arthur sintió escalofríos con el rose del frió anillo de su esposo sobre su caliente y desnuda piel. Alfred comenzó con rápidos, y cortos movimientos púbicos a menear su cadera hacia arriba, agarrando la cadera de Arthur con fuerza, este a su vez, se afirmaba de los hombros de su marido, comenzando a dar pequeños saltos. Alfred estaba más candente que la noche anterior, por lo que no medía la intensidad de sus embestidas.

Arthur se aferraba del cuello de su esposo, moviendo rápidamente de arriba hacia abajo sus caderas, saltando sobre el erecto y grueso miembro de Alfred. El inglés sentía como todo en su interior era rajado, pero todo ese dolor físico, lo curaba con los dulces besos que le daba su esposo mientras se sujetaba del cuello de este. No duraron mucho, esta vez solo Alfred se corrió. Arthur estaba sollozando, pero su esposo lo tomó con cuidado, lo bajó de enésima de su miembro y lo enrolló con una manta, Arthur estaba ya cansado, por lo que se durmió en los brazos de su esposo. Este lo depositó suavemente en la cama, le acarició el cabello, besó su frente y lo dejó descansar, por mientras Arthur dormía se fue a tomar una ducha y a cambiarse de ropa, quería bajar a la sala de juegos.

* * *

Arthur durmió por más de un día, despertó cerca de las cinco de la tarde del día siguiente al que no pudo correrse junto a su esposo. Al notar que no estaba en la habitación, se levantó, se dio una ducha corta, se vistió rápidamente, sin secar su cabello, y bajó a buscarlo a la sala de juegos, la piscina o el campito de golf, no estaba, lo divisó en el gran y elegante comedor. Solo le gente más refinada o las naciones podían comer en ese lugar. Alfred estaba en una mesa con dos matrimonios muy influyentes y adinerados.

-Vas a ver que yo también puedo jugar sucio.- dijo Arthur, relamiéndose los labios y buscando alguna manera de llegar a la mesa sin ser visto, no le fue difícil escabullirse entre los carritos y las personas. Alfred hablaba con esas personas de lo más bien, como si fuese uno de ellos, ya que no podía quedar mal ante la alta sociedad, mucho menos ahora que había contraído matrimonio con otra nación. De repente, el americano sintió que alguien tocaba sus intimidades, que le bajaba el cierre del pantalón y lamía su "Alfredconda" aprovechó un minuto de distracción para mirar por debajo de la mesa, y vio a Arthur sonriendole, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus bolas en las manos y su pene al descubierto bajo la mesa. El inglés se relamió los labios y pasó su lengua desde la base de los testículos hasta la punta del pende del americano, quien subió la mirada e intentaba disimular entre las personas.

Arthur se metió todo lo que más pudo a la boca, metiendo y sacando sus labios, relamiendo todo, y provocando que su marido se excite y coloque caras extrañas. Las refinadas señoras le preguntaban al americano que le sucedía, mientras que él estaba entre el cielo y el infierno, disfrutando los mayores placeres de la vida, de su vida. Esta sin duda se la pagaría el cejón. Las elegantes personas se espantaron con las extrañas caras de Jones, quien intentaba no lanzar un gemido. Una vez que se fueron, Arthur se detuvo, lamió el liquido que había escurrido del miembro de Alfred y se intentó tragar el resto, guardó el aparato reproductor masculino de Alfred donde corresponde, y se salio´de debajo de la mesa, relamiéndose y mirando con furia a Alfred, quien le limpió uno una servilleta el lado derecho de la boca que aún tenía con semen.

-¿que estabas haciendo Arthie?

-T-Tu que estabas haciendo con esa gente.

-¿Sabías que esas personas son muy influyentes y...

-Y sabías que soy tu esposo.

-Si...

-Y que me dejaste solo

-Si...

-y.. y...

Arthur rompió en llanto, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas. Se puso de pié y corrió en dirección a la playa, seguido por Alfred.

* * *

Kirkland estaba sentado a la orilla del mar, abrazando sus rodillas y con su pantalón lleno de arena mojada. Alfred se sentó a su lado y le pidió disculpas por haberlo dejado solo para salir a divertirse. Arthur tenía miedo de que eso ocurriera, de que Alfred lo deje solo nuevamente, como lo hizo aquel 4 de Julio. Alfred besó tiernamete a su esposo, ambos se acostaron en la arena y juraron ser sinceros el uno con el otro, ya que ahora eran uno solo.

Las semanas pasaban lentamente, al principio pasaban teniendo relaciones cada 25 minutos, luego dos veces al día, mínimo, después día por medio, lo hicieron en el baño, la piscina, la playa, su cama, sobre la mesa de pool, en el campo de golf, y en fin en muchos otros lugares. El guardia del día no quería ni acercarse a las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad del hotel, mientras que la guardia nocturna, tenía millares de hemorragias nasales con las locuras de ese par. Incluso, alargaron su luna de miel de tres semanas a cuatro semanas y cinco días, pero todo se vio complicado en la tercera semana, segundo día...

* * *

Vyen, haza aki hel jard... ezto comtinuhara hen hel hultimo kapytulo (hel ke zige)

DEJEN REBIEWZ PLIZ, LLA KE KAZI ZE HAKABA I KIEDO ZABER ZI ZOI VUENO ASIENDO JARDZ, POD K HEZ MI PRIMER JARD.

**nos olemos luego...**

- Alfrep Llonz


	5. Conclusión

HEZTE HEZ EL HULTIMO KAPITHULE DE HEL FIQ ;-; HEZPERO LO DIZFRUTHEM TAMTO KOMO LLO.

POD FIM HENVARAZE A IMGLATEDA!UNO ZOI THAM FELIZ C:

WENO, ZOLO EN HEL FIQ.

GRASIAS HA TODOZ X LEER HEZTA HYSTORIA SHANTA i tanviem grasiazz POD LOZ REBIEWZ.

ALFREP LAS HAMA, NO TAMTO KOMO A HEL IMGLATEDA, PEDO LAZ HAMA.

**Advertencias: MPREG,La kawaiiosidad de Alfrep( khomo siempre) No se quejen por las faltas de ortografía, o háganlo en reviews .w.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz**

* * *

Amor escrito hamor

Capitulo cinco: Conclusión

Era una hermosa y soleada mañana, Alfred había salido a caminar por las terrazas del hotel, acostumbraba a hacerlo por las mañanas, ya que le gustaba mucho ir por las malteadas de la zona campestre del recinto. Solía hacerlo, mientras esperaba que su esposo despertara, y como de costumbre, fue por su malteada, subió el ascensor hasta llegar al último piso, caminó por el largo pasillo, hasta toparse con la puerta de la suite más grande y cara de dicho hotel. Una vez que entró, dejó el resto de su maleada sobre la mesa de la pequeña cocina, se lavó las manos que tenía pegajosas y luego de secarlas, se dirigió a la habitación, que quedaba subiendo las elegantes escaleras de mármol.

Cuando entró a la habitación, notó que Arthur no estaba en la cama. Se preocupó mucho, ya que las veces que salía y lo encontraba despierto, ya fuera esperándolo en la cama con alguna pose sensual, o muy enojado de brazos cruzados para regañarle por haberlo dejado solo. El americano atravesó la amplia habitación se acercó a la cama y se sentó en esta, alzó la mirada y decidió bajar las escaleras, quizá estaba en la terraza, por lo que pensó en esperarlo en el sofá, para poder abrazarlo y acariciarlo como se debe. Después de bajar las escaleras cruzó la enorme sala de estar para llegar al largo los sofás blancos en forma de L y se acostó en él, quedándose en silencio unos minutos.

De repente, oyó quejidos provenientes desde el baño, se paró del sofá y fue a ver si Arthur se encontraba bien. El baño del planta baja quedaba al costado de la puerta de entrada, la cual estaba frente al sofá en el que el americano estaba recostado, por lo que no tardó mucho en llegar al baño, cuando entró, se sorprendió mucho al verlo sentado de rodillas frente al escusado, afirmándose con una mano el estómago, y con la otra se aferraba a la taza. Alfred se acercó lentamente, y notó que había estado vomitando.

Arthur, quien hacía un esfuerzo para no vomitar más, al notar la presencia de su esposo, intentó ponerse de pie, más le vino un fuerte mareo que casi lo hace caer y si no es porque el americano lo afirma de la cintura, probablemente se hubiese golpeado la cabeza. El inglés intentaba mantener la distancia con su marido, pues temía que a este le diera asco verlo vomitar así. En realidad no se sentía nada bien de hacía varios días, No había comido nada fuera de lo normal ni tampoco había bebido ningún licor, ya que si quería hacerlo con su esposo, no quería estar bajo los efectos del alcohol. Alfred lo afirmó delicadamente de la cintura, guiándolo al lavabo y lo ayudó a lavarse la cara. Una vez que pudo hablar, el inglés le dijo:

-Alfred, me siento muy mal.

-!QUÉ!, ¿DIME QUE TIENES MI AMOR?

-No lo sé, pero me duele mucho la cabeza y me siento mareado.

-Bien mi vida, vamos a que te recuestes un poco y me dices que más te molesta.

-No... no quiero arruinar nuestra luna de miel.

-Arthur.. . no estás arruinando nada, solo me preocupa tu bien estar.

Alfred se acercó a su esposo, y besó su frente, y tomándolo de la mano, salieron del baño en dirección al dormitorio, una vez que llegaron a este, Alfred lo llevó a la cama, no con la intención de tener relaciones, sino que para que descanse, ya que había notado cierto cansancio en el británico desde hacía algunos días, y esto le preocupaba de sobremanera. Temía que no se adaptara al estilo de vida americano.

También había notado que su esposo iba mucho más seguido al baño que de costumbre, estaba bien que se la pasara todo el día pegado a sus tazas de té, pero a veces el estadounidense tenía que subir o bajar las escaleras para poder usar el baño desocupado. Arthur a penas se recostó sobre la cama, se quedó profundamente dormido, Alfred se sentó al borde de la cama, pasó su mano por los suaves cabellos de su amado, y dejó escapar un suspiro; "tal vez te pegaste una infección o un virus". No había que ser un genio, ni Sherlock Holmes, como para deducir que podría ser una infección estomacal producto de la gran cantidad de comida que había ingerido el inglés, a la cual no estaba acostumbrado.

* * *

Pasaban los días, intentaban distraerse y disfrutar de su luna de miel que se habían convertido en vacaciones, pero a pesar que habían alargado su luna de miel de tres semanas a cuatro semanas y cinco días, Arthur estaba muy extraño, y eso comenzaba a preocuparle a ambos.

Su aversión a ciertos alimentos, fue lo primero que llamó la atención de Alfred, el olor del café o de un sándwich de jamón, a las hamburguesas y lo que comiera el americano, le provocaba nauseas. A esto se le sumaba su cansancio frecuente, ya no era lo mismo de antes; Les gustaba pasar tiempo juntos, hacer sus cositas y cariñitos, y pasear disfrutando de los lujos del hotel, pero ahora, el inglés se sentía cansado constantemente, dormir nunca era suficiente para él.

* * *

Una tarde, Alfred estaba saliendo del baño, cuando Arthur comenzaba a gritarle desde el pasillo:

-Ya me aburrí, ¿me oíste? quiero ir a casa.

-Arhtie, ¿qué tienes'

-No me llames así, baka! , quiero irme ahora.

-Dude,pero si tú mismo pediste que alargáramos nuestra estadía!

-Tonto, me quiero ir ahora.

Alfred se acercó para calmarlo, no quería que Arthur fuese a lastimarse producto de sus alterados nervios, pero este gritaba mucho más, y a medida que el americano se acercaba, el británico se alejaba, retrocediendo levemente y tambaleándose.

-No me toques!

-Te estas comportando muy extraño, como una adolescente.

-Es por que a ti no te aprieta la ropa ni te duele el estómago, y eso que comes todo el día.

Alfred sabía, de antes de casarse con Arthur, que este tenía un temperamento sensible, en el fondo era una de las cosas que más adoraba de su amado Tsundere, aun así, le dejó perplejo el repentino cambio de humor que había adquirido durante los últimos días.

* * *

Arthur también se estaba preocupando de sí mismo, aun así, intentaba disimular lo más que podía, no permitiría que sus malestares físicos influyeran en su tan anhelado matrimonio con el norteamericano.

Incluso la penúltima noche que pasaron en el hotel, Alfred se acostó silenciosamente para no despertar a su esposo, y una vez que estaba en la cama, sintió como este le abrazaba por la espalda y recargaba su cabeza en su hombro, parecía triste, cansado. De inmediato, Alfred se volteó para abrazarle, hace muchos días que no tenían relaciones, y no podía negar que tenía ganas de tocar a su amado uke. Arthur se aferró al abrazo de su marido, y comenzó a llorar en el pecho de este.

Alfred, estaba nervioso, tenía miedo de estarle fallando como su hero protector, y como sabía que se sentía mal de hace varios días, decidió quedarse en silencio y escuchar a su amado. Arthur, entre lágrimas, rompió con su orgullo tsundere, y le dijo a su esposo que lo amaba más que nada en el mundo, que tenía miedo de que lo abandone, y que no quería que sus cambios de humor repentinos, sus náuseas y su dolor en el abdomen le irriten y le harten. Alfred le dijo que no se preocupe, que volviendo terminándose la luna de miel, lo llevaría al hospital para ver que podía tener. Arthur, lloró aún más fuerte y con más ganas, diciéndole a su amado que no sacaba nada con ir al hospital, si los médicos solo trataban humanos, rara vez atendían a las naciones.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, ambos salieron a caminar a orillas de la playa, habían decidido que sería la última tarde y noche que pasaban en el hotel, a la mañana siguiente, Alfred y el botones del hotel cargaban las maletas de la pareja felizmente casada a una limusina que les esperaba a ambos países a las afueras del recinto, Alfred, pese las quejas de su esposo, lo cargó en sus brazos hasta el vehículo, luego de cargar las maletas. Ambos emprendieron el viaje de vuelta al hermoso y lujoso departamento que Alfred había comprado para los dos. Era una casa muy lujosa, como la de las películas, con piscina, enormes ventanales, muy lujosa. Sin duda muy diferente a la casa de Arthur.

El inglés acomodó sus cosas, y se fue a descansar. Cuando despertó, al igual que siempre, su temperatura basal estaba muy elevada, por lo que decidió ir al baño de la habitación matrimonial, la cual compartía con Alfred, para lavarse la cara e intentar refrescarse. Al no haberlo conseguido, bajó al primer piso para tomar un vaso de agua, pero al intentar atravesar el living para ir a la cocina americana, se encontró con visitas. Alfred estaba conversando con Francis y Kiku, mientras el inglés había estado durmiendo un poco.

-Buenas tardes Kiku, Francis- saludó educadamente el inglés.

-Bonjour Arthur, por fin te veo después de tu boda, dime… ¿Qué tal la luna de miel eh?- El francés puso un énfasis de perversión a su pregunta.

-Wine Bastard, ¿Qué te trae por acá?

-Solo vine a saber si les ha durado el amour

-En realidad- dijo el japonés- Alfred nos llamó por que se preocupa por su salud, nos dijo que últimamente no se ha sentido bien.

-Al – exclamó Arthur, sentándose al lado de su esposo, quien se encogió de hombros.

El americano abrazó a su esposo suavemente, atrayéndolo y acariciándole la espalda, este se sonrojó e intentó que pasara desapercibido. Alfred estaba feliz de que, aunque estuvieran casados, aun Arthur se sonrojara con las muestras de afecto, ya sean en público o estando ellos solos.

-Hajaja , mi vida, Kiku vino a examinarte para ver qué es lo que te pasa.

-¿De veras, pero no se hubiese molestado en viajar hasta aquí'

-No es ninguna molestia, si usted se siente mal no me cuesta nada revisar que le sucede.

* * *

Arthur estaba sentado solo en ropa interior sobre la cama, Alfred esperaba afuera, junto con Francis, en lo que el japonés se encargaba de revisar al ojiesmeralda. El americano con el francés, mientras esperaba, conversaban de muchas cosas, entre ellas, Francis le contó que se estaba armando de valor para pedirle matrimonio a Matthew. Alfred, muy emocionado gritaba muy fuerte, lo que distrajo a Kiku y a Arthur.

-Bien, todo parece en orden, por favor descríbame los síntomas.

-Uh- suspiró el inglés- Verás, he sentido que el aroma a la comida que normalmente consume Alfred me dan nauseas, me dan ganas de orinar muy seguido, constantemente me siento cansado, mareado y al despertarme por las mañanas mi temperatura aumenta.

-¿Y está seguro que su nación no vive crisis alguna?

-Seguro. Todo marcha perfectamente.

-¿no ha tomado píldoras o ingerido alcohol durante las últimas semanas?

-Las pastillas no me hacen efecto alguno, y no bebo desde mi noche de bodas.

-La última pregunta –el japonés se sonrojó ante lo que iba a decir- ¿C-cuándo fue la última vez que hizo el "hamor" con Alfred, y con cuanta f-frecuencia?

Arthur se sonrojó mucho más, y mintió, como siempre lo hacía.

-Una o dos veces desde que nos casamos….

-Necesito que sea sincero, si es que es lo que estoy pensando, su respuesta depende…

-Está bien, hace cuatro días que no hemos … ya sabes.

-Bien, y con cuanta frecuencia…

-Entre… entre cinco o siete veces al día.

El japonés salió de la habitación y llamó al francés, quien subió corriendo la lujosa escalera caracol de metal, como esas de las revistas pent-house de millonarios. Francis llevó una bolsa plástica con el logo de una farmacia. La bolsa tenía una cajita, la cual le pasó el japonés al inglés.

-¿un test de embarazo?- preguntó Arthur, alzando sus enormes cejas, y examinando la caja.

-Por favor siga todas las instrucciones, ya que Las pruebas de embarazo caseras miden la presencia en la orina de una hormona HCG, propia del embarazo llamada gonadotropina coriónica humana , pero esta es una especial, no es fácil de adquirir en cualquier farmacia, ya que… está diseñada para naciones, por lo que su precio es muy alto y solo se puede conseguir en tres cadenas de farmacias a lo largo de todo del mundo.

Mientras Arthur estaba en el baño tomando la prueba, Kiku ya sabía cuál sería el resultado, conocía muy bien esos síntomas. Una vez que Arthur se asomó por el baño para llamar al japonés, este le hizo una seña a Francis para que este saque de la casa a distraer al Americano tal y como lo habían planeado. Una vez despejada el área, Kiku llamó al Inglés a la gran sala de living, para ver los resultados de la prueba de embarazo.

Arthur había dejado reposar la prueba posición horizontal con las ventanillas del resultado hacia arriba durante el tiempo que especifican las instrucciones, pero no había querido mirar los resultados, y es que estaba muy nervioso, por un lado, si salía positivo estaría muy feliz, ya sabía que las naciones podían dar a luz, sin importar fuesen hombre o mujer, pero por otro lado, tenía miedo la reacción de Alfred, ya que a pesar de que no tenía dudas de su amor, a veces el americano podía llegar a ser demasiado celoso, posesivo e infantil. Temía que lo rechazara, y por ende negara al bebe, le pidiera el divorcio, oh no, y como Arthur es Anglicano, su unión no solo quedaría anulada ante las leyes, sino que ante los ojos de… oh no, no lo podría resistir.

Arthur tomó la prueba, era una barrita larga y blanca, con dos ventanillas, una redonda que es para control, o sea, que te indica si la prueba está funcionando correctamente y la otra una cuadrada, para el resultado. Para que el test resulte positivo, deben estar ambas ventanillas con una franja vertical roja, para que dé negativo, la franja roja solo debe estar en la ventanilla redonda, y si el test no está funcionando correctamente, debe faltar la franja en la ventanilla redonda. Una vez que el inglés leyó estas instrucciones, quitó su pulgar de ambas ventanillas… y ahí estaban los resultados:

**VENTANILLA REDONDA: FRANJA VERTICAL ROJA.**

** VENTANILLA CUADTRADA: FRANJA VERTICAL ROJA.**

** -X-RESULTADO DEL TEST: POSITIVO-X-**

* * *

Por la noche, ambas visitas durmieron en las habitaciones vacías de la casa. Había tres sobrantes. Arthur se había metido a la cama temprano, en realidad mucho antes de que Francis y Alfred volvieran, se hizo el dormido lo más que pudo, incluso las tres veces que su esposo lo fue a ver mientras "dormia". Ya no podía seguir dándole vueltas al asunto. Abrió suavemente los ojos, para encontrarse con un Alfred semidesnudo, ligeramente bronceado quitándose la ropa para acostarse a dormir. Arthur se sonrojó demasiado, y su marido lo notó. Arthur intentó desviar la mirada, pero ya nada podía hacer, ya le habían entrado ganas al norteamericano.

Alfred se quitó los pantalones y las calcetas, y se dirigió a la cama tan solo en ropa interior, Arthur adivinaba sus intenciones, pero producto al cansancio y sus nervios, por más que quisiera que Alfred lo tocara, no tenía ganas de ejercitarse teniendo relaciones, además que temía dañar al bebé. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que de repente notó que Alfred estaba sobre él, desabotonándole la camisa de pijama. Tenía que decirle la verdad, pero el suave roce de los dedos de Alfred deslizándose por su pecho… No, tenía que resistir.

-N-no Alfred… detente. –le dijo el inglés, pero el ojiazul pensaba que lo decía de lanera lujuriosa.

-Hmh…. ¿y qué si no lo hago, mi vida?

-Porfavor… Al, no quiero.- se quejaba el inglés aguantando los gemidos de placer.

-Vamos Arthie, siempre quieres… ¿o quieres jugar a ser el difícil?- dicho esto, el americano bajó sus manos hasta los pantalones de su esposo, pero cuando estaba a punto de bajárselos, recibió una fuerte parada que le golpeó la mejilla izquierda, lanzando los anteojos a la terciopelada y elegante alfombra.

-¿ARTHUR?- dijo preocupado más que molesto el menor, al ver que su esposo con ojos vidriosos intentaba ocultar sus lágrimas y desviaba la mirada.

-Alfred yo… lo siento, no puedo, no puedo hacerlo esta noche.

-Aw, mi amor, no te pongas así, me hubieses dicho que aun te sientes mal, podemos intentarlo mañana y…

-Tampoco se podrá mañana…

-Arthur – el americano tomó por los hombros a su esposo, haciendo que le mire de frente- MIRAME A LOS OJOS Y DIME QUÉ RAYOS TE SUCEDE, PUEDES CONFIAR EN TU HERO.

-Alfred- El inglés tembló, tragó saliva y con la cara extremadamente roja y los ojos vidriosos, enfrentó a su esposo- y-yo… -suspiró y tomó aire para hacer tiempo.

-Tu ¿qué?

-y-yo… tú…

-Por favor Arthur, dime que tienes. ¿es grave?

-n-no…

-¡Entonces dime de una vez!

- ESTOY ESPERANDO A TU HIJO!

-Q-qué dijiste!

-A-Alfred… vas a ser padre, seremos padres…

-…

* * *

**Flashback:**

-X-X-

Francis e iba de copiloto en el auto deportivo de Alfred, ambos se estacionaron cerca de un parque, se bajaron, ya que Alfred vio un carrito que vendía paletas de helados cerca del área de juegos, donde había muchos niños jugando con sus padres. Ambas naciones compraron helados, y se sentaron en una banca vacía a ver los niños jugar, mientras hablaban de temas random, hasta que Alfred inició el tema:

-Sabes Francis, me gustaría mucho, sé que suena estúpido, pero me gustaría tener un hijo, ya sabes, con Arthur.

El francés mordió la paleta helada, llegando incluso a congelar su cerebro, todo con tal de que no se le salga nada del plan de "distraer a Alfred mientras Arthur realiza el test de embarazo", el menor prosiguió al notar el silencio de su acompañante.

Alfred vio a un pequeño niño lastimarse la rodilla al caer del tobogán, su padre fue corriendo a recoger al pequeño, y la madre sacó de su bolsa un frasquito y un royo con algodón. El frasco contenía un líquido que al parecer era alcohol, el cual vertió en una pequeña cantidad sobre una motita de algodón, para limpiarle la rodilla rasmillada al pequeño, que no dejaba de llorar. Su padre lo sujetaba con mucho cuidado mientras la madre le limpiaba su herida.

-Sería lindo, sé que prácticamente es imposible… pero también conozco la teoría cromosomática de los inmortales, y tal vez… solo tal vez, exista la posibilidad de que Arthur pueda dar vida.

Francis seguía en silencio, solo escuchaba los delirios del joven Jones.

Una vez que la madre del niño lastimado terminó de limpiarle, el padre lo cargó cuidadosamente y lo llevó hasta el carrito de paletas heladas, le dio a escoger un sabor, y el pequeño llevaba una blanca, al parecer de piña o coco, y una sonrisa a pesar de aun tener los ojos llorosos producto de la caída.

-Yo amo a Arthur, y sé que nada me haría más feliz, que formar una familia con quien más amo, mi esposo. Quiero cuidar de él y de mi hijito, sacarlos a pasear, comprarle todo lo que desee, jugar con él, darle todo mi amor, tal y como se lo doy a Arthur. No dudarían ni un segundo en dejarlo todo por mi hijo, tal y como no dudo ni un instante en darle todo a mi amado.

-Suenas como un galán de películas- dijo finalmente el francés- recuerdo cuando Arthur te encontró, yo también estaba. Ambos peleamos por tu custodia, pero te dejamos decidir. En un principio me elegiste, pero viste que Arthur no estaba bien, por lo que te fuiste con él. Desde ese instante, noté que entre ustedes había una conexión especial, no por nada me llaman el país del amour.

-Es verdad.

La madre del niño, lo cargó en sus brazos, mientras que el padre se sentaba al lado, y acariciaba el cabello de la madre, quien le cantaba una canción al pequeño para que olvidara el dolor de su piernita. Pronto el pequeño, que no aparentaba más de tres años, se quedó dormido.

-Aun así, Arthur hizo un buen trabajo creándote, pero…le faltó algo, algo que sé que tú podrás darle. Amor conyugal. Tal vez sea ante los ojos de muchos un mujeriego, pero es porque en el fondo, siempre fui solitario, hasta conocer a Matthew, aun así, ahora que lo tengo, soy feliz, sé que hice lo correcto al no insistir y dejarte en manos de Arthur.

- Francis…

-Alfred, escucha, quizá no fue el mejor criándote, porque lo hizo solo. Te dejó mucho tiempo solo y eso influyó mucho en que crezcas más rápido.

-Quería crecer para casarme con Arthur…

-Sacre Bleu, no interrumpas. A lo que quiero llegar, es que si a pesar de los problemas pudo criarte bien, teniendo tu compañía y amor, podrá criar bien a un hijo propio, más bien si es sangre de su sangre y de quien más ama. Desde el momento que te vio, te amo, y eso no ha cambiado con los añ el padre tomó al menor y lo cargó en sus brazos, la madre tomó las cosas y caminaron no muy lejos, ya que estaba el vehículo de esta familia estacionado delante del deportivo de Alfred. La madre abrió la puerta, y el padre dejó al pequeño en el asiento trasero, abrochado a la sillita para bebés, luego cerró la puerta, le dio un tierno beso a su mujer, y ambos entraron al choche, partiendo del lugar.

**-**Quisiera que Arthur me dé un hijo, nuestro Hijo. Quiero ser un buen padre, cuidar a mi bebe y a su madre, que es toda mi vida y mi existencia en estos momentos.

-Entonces… creo que es hora, está atardeciendo. Ve a casa con tu amado esposo, que te debe estar esperando.

**-X-X-  
**  
**Fin flashback.**

* * *

Alfred abrazó a su esposo, delicadamente y lo besó con ternura y felicidad, estaba muy eufórico por la noticia que Arthur le acababa de dar, era la mejor noticia que su amado le podría haber dado. Arthur sintió en aquel beso, la seguridad. Sabía que su esposo no iba a fallarle, ni como marido, ni como padre. Alfred podía ser inmaduro e infantil, pero desde ahora, su vida sería cien por ciento dedicada a su familia, y de veras no le importaba si su jefe lo regañaba o no, solo pensaba en hacer feliz a su esposo, y cuidar a su pequeño o pequeña que venía en camino.

Ambos, esa noche durmieron abrazados, disfrutando de la compañía de un con el otro, ya no eran dos, sino tres. Un pequeño y bien esperado hijo o hija venía en camino, ambos eran felices, pues formaban una familia con el ser que "hamaron" durante tantos años, y que finalmente podían estar juntos.

-Alfred, mi amor, ¿Cómo te gustaría ponerle a nuestro o nuestra bebé?

-Hajajaja, Si es niña, me gustaría que se llame Anahlie

-Me gusta más Annie

-¿Te parece que se llame Anahlie, pero le digamos Annie?

-Me encanta, ¿y si fuese niño?

-Hmm… déjame pensar en un nombre heroico.

-A mi me gusta, Alfred.

-¿Alfred?...¿Mi nombre?

-Si, por que es heroico, como tú.

Ambos se besaron dulcemente y luego se quedaron dormidos. Desde ahora en adelante, Se dedicarían a cuidar al niño que nacerá dentro de algunos meses.

_Desde una simple obsesión, hasta una declaración, se fueron revelando cada una de las hermosa señales de que este, sin duda es un amor escrito HAMOR, de esos que no necesariamente necesitan ser perfectos, para ser completos._

* * *

Lizto, thermine hel fiq. Hezpero lez aya guztado muxo ele eme ele

grasias por leerme y lez agradezko por permitir leerlez en rebiews, azta la prokzima i rrekuerdem ke pod kara rebiew, heztam hayudamdo a ke he lijo o ija de eztoz doz nazka bien sanyto!uno.

_ NOS OLEMOS LUEGO…. GRASIAS X TODOOH_

-Alfrep Llonz.


End file.
